


Monster that I am

by ManiacTenshi (unofficialkarkat)



Category: Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unofficialkarkat/pseuds/ManiacTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monster that I am, I'll only add to your misery. Monster that I am, I'm not worth loving. Monster that I am, how can you touch me? My life has no meaning at all. Please walk away now… /Crona inspired poem/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster that I am

**Monster that I am**

0o0o0o0o0o0

 **A/n:**  A poem inspired by Crona. It's about Crona being in a relationship where someone (Kid) loves her/him. I'm not putting a disclaimer because I didn't use any names in the poem to actually be sued if I tried to publish this, but obviously since I'm posting it here, I'm not going to do that anyway.

0o0o0o0o0o0

In this world is it right for me to even want love?

The things I've done

Indescribable

I'm worth less than your time

Holding my hand like this, how can you stand to touch me?

Monster that I am

Escape while you can…

I'm not worth your tears

I don't even cry for myself

Only for those who know me…

How can you sit there and look at me with those eyes?

How can you smile when I'm terrified?

How can you touch me as if you love me?

I don't understand you at all…

I wish I'd disappear

Never haunting you

I wish you'd forget about me

So you could be happy

I bring nothing but pain and betrayal

Why are you so blind to this?

Monster that I am

I'll only add to your misery

Monster that I am

I'm not worth loving

Monster that I am

How can you touch me?

My life has no meaning at all

Please walk away now…

Don't kiss me

Don't hug me

Don't rub my back

Don't look at me

Don't love me

I CAN'T DEAL WITH WHAT I DON'T UNDERSTAND!

I don't understand you!

I don't understand how you can look at me and smile!

As if you love me…

Don't say that…

(Don't you love me?)

Don't do that…

(I think I love you)

I just can't…

The monster that I am

So fucking messed up!

Like hell I'll stick around!

I'm insane I know…

So don't love me!

Don't love me!

Please don't love me!

I fucking hate myself!

You're confusing…

The way you are…

You never leave me

Always hold my hand

Always kiss me

Always hug me

Always love me!

Always look at me like you see something more!

Why do you love me?

Why do you love me?

…how can you love me?

You deserve much more than me…


End file.
